superspy_luigifandomcom-20200215-history
Leek
Leek (リーキ) is a friend of Link created by a writer for the series that wasn't originally intended for SuperSpy Luigi. He was created for humorous posts including the Wind Waker HD ''and ''Scribblenauts Unlimited. Leek is a 1.5 protagonist in SuperSpy Luigi. Description Age: 13 (1/8) Gender: Presumably Male Species: Hylian Affiliations: SuperSpy Agency, Guild of Fishmen, The Malo Cult, The Midnight Crew, Pajanimals, Teletubbies Fan Club, Potato Gods Homeworld: The Great Sea, New Hyrule (Lives in a Houseboat) Signature Colors: Blue/Orange Favorite Color: Blorange Friends: Everyone in GameWorld, excluding Medli. First Appearance: 'Wii U posts including the Writers of ''SuperSpy Luigi (2013) Personality Leek is a bit of a pacifist, however is not afraid to get his hands dirty if he needs to.He tends to think with his soul rather than his brain. He tries to be friends with everyone, except if they hurt people he cares about. History 'Origin: '''Leek originated from Wind Waker HD posts on Miiverse from User KinglyCarlos12. He was originally just Link with a funny name, but the Writer and the Miiverse User decided to give him character development. 'Birth: 'His story begins in during the events of ''The Minish Cap, where Vaati, predicted his demise, and thus, created his Leek as his offspring to carry his legacy. However, his spirit remained dormant until the events of The Wind Waker. Family '''Vaati: Leek's Genetic Father/Mother. According to a Writer of the series, Leek was created by Vaati, using Magic, His DNA, and some termite DNA. Frank: Leek's Genetic Uncle. He was mentioned in a Gmail post. Frank is said to resemble Squigly in a way, which means he's possibly dead or just weird. Quotes "Hiyaa!!!" "I love Pingu!" "My face hurts." "All hail tiny with a bun!" "Come on!" "Your days of donuts are numbered, Jimmy! Prepare to face the dwight!" "Gotta go last!" "Papa Vaaati, I brought your Grilled Cheese soup!" "Collecting welfare while being chased by hoodlums who want to eat your family?" Themes Main Theme: Malo Mart Theme Theme #2: Regular Dirty (Sped Up) Main Theme #3: SUPER HERO In Peril: Chase to It! Introduction: Crazy in Love Fighting: Middle Boss Theme Main Theme #4: Suneo's Bragging Theme Main Theme #5: Rainbow Valley (Homestuck) Abilities *Sword Skills *Boomerang *Explosive Blueberries (Bombs) *Sand Wand Forms Hero Mode: Leek's Hero Mode is scheduled to appear later on in a new Season. The only things known about it now is that he will either get Crayfish-like Armor or become a Sea Creature entirely. A Squid, Crab, Lobster, and Crayfish are some inspirations for his Hero Mode. Interactions Luigi: '''Leek Thinks Luigi is a pretty cool guy, but he thinks his moustache gives off bad vibes. '''Lakitu: '''Lakitu is Leek's boss, so he begrudgingly listens to him. He ensures that he screws up missions he doesn't like. Lakitu never seems to find out about those terrible deeds, though. '''Filia: '''Leek finds Filia attractive, but has more interest in Zelda overall. He thinks shes good at her job, like everyone else. Leek appears to bother her while she's working more than anyone else. '''Link: '''He finds Link as a great Hero, Agent, and Swordsman! He thinks this because they are basically the same. But most of the time, Link likes to avoid Leek. '''Bill Cipher: '''He sees Bill Cipher as a giant Cool Ranch Dorito, so he does not see him as much as a threat and more annoying than anything. 'Valentine: '''Leek has never been shown interacting with Valentine directly. It is mentioned that he thinks dirty about her sometimes, but he can't control it. '''Game Grumps: ' Leek and the Game Grumps have always been good friends. They watch Pingu together on a weekly basis. Leek is shown to protect them with his life. '''Kirby: '''Leek is very intrested on the origin of Kirby and the biology of the Popopo race. He ocasionally studies Kirby and the land of Popstar while he sleeps. '''Pikachu: Leek tends to forget about Pikachu being around, as he has no relation to the Letter L. His main name for Pikachu is Little Yellow Thing. Pikachu seems to be annoyed with Leek because of this. Vaati: '''Vaati is technically Leek's father, and he geniunely cares for him. Vaati's palns are often failures because of Leek interuptting him. Leek sometimes confuses Vaati for a woman, calls him Momma sometimes, which is understandable, because he does not have a mother. '''Aryll: '''Leek, as a good friend to Link, tries to mentor Aryll, but Aryll has no need for it. Thus he tries to teach her stuff she already knows. Leek once made up a holiday called "Throw Bait at Aryll day" in which he throws bait over her until seagulls attack. But he stopped this after Link tried to kill him. '''Clauncher: Clauncher was a pet of Leek, and the only friend he didn't forget who's name starts with L. He protects Clauncher with his life (similar to his affection for the Game Grumps.) After Clauncher evolved into Clawitzer, she left Leek, but he never forgot her. Trivia *In Suits, Leek is the Acorn, which is a German card Suit. *Leek actually has 200 IQ, but his brain cannot store that much, so he only uses 12 IQ. *He has enough sword expertise that he can use nearly anything as a melee weapon. *According to a Writer of the Series, Leek's name wasn't chosen by Vaati. "Well, by someone else. He was going to name him something much cooler, but an Octorok in the room was watching Leek Spin at full volume until he couldn't stop thinking about it." *Leek's onscreen username is LeekTweek67. This was confirmed by Leek's creator in an E-Mail on June 11, 2014. Gallery LEEKY.png|Leek as a Child. teletubbies-ape-monella-grande-wpcf_970x545.jpg|Leek's AWESOME Desktop WoodThingy.png|Leek's basic Wood Sword, similar to the one in Minecraft. unnamed (1).png|Leek wants to be a Heir? Let him be a Heir. i6gew.png|Leek's Minecraft Skin, as seen in Minecrap blue_link_grudge_by_pheonixmaster1-d49q1sj.png|Leek, If he were to ever wear a tunic (He would look like Blue Link) 773.png AJlp5.png|Leek's Greatest Dream. zlCfzSGLTuolDiYBka.jpg|Leek with a Cool Ranch Dorito.